ghiblifandomcom-20200223-history
Grave of the Fireflies/Transcript
HOTARU NO HAKA -Grave of the Fireflies- Script and direction by Shun Takahata ---- ( ) = scenery notes [ ] = translational/cultural notes Within translational notes: LT Literal tranlation of Japanese; ET Equivalent translation; ALT Alternative phrasing of previous sentence or word; = Definition or clarification of a word; ? Uncertain translation due to unclear dialogue. < > = hidden reference of a dialogue CHARACTERS: SEITA Son of a marine officer general?. SETSUKO Younger sister of Seita. = Endearment of "Setsuko" R/SEITA Rei Spirit of Seita. MOTHER Seita and Setsuko's mother. AUNT A distant relative of Seita and Setsuko. There seems to be no direct blood ties to her and them (probably a wife of a distant blood relative). She may seem like an ogre or at least an abusive woman, but I would stress that her actions are just a result of the hard time they lived in. ---- SPECIAL NOTE: TRANSLATOR'S SPECULATIONS AND INTERPRETATION NOTES 1) In this movie, the "rei"s of Seita and Setsuko travel through their flashbacks. This "rei" is not really a ghost but more a spirit. 2) In Japanese, like many other words, the word "hotaru" can be written in different ways. "Hotaru" is usually written with one kanji character that has the sub-character "insect" incorporated in it or written with the hira-gana (kana) characters that sound out "Ho" "Ta" and "Ru". In this movie, however, the author chose to use an archaic kanji formation to write "hotaru". The characters "Fire" and "Leaking/Spilling" and the hiragana "RU" are used. The use of the rather archaic formation leads this translator to speculate that the author perhaps intended to convey the meaning of "Life Leaking" or "Spilling of Life" to the audiences. Or perhaps, in the 1940's, this particular "spelling" was still valid. This is purely a speculation of this translator, but one that nonetheless was thought to be worth mentioning. don't quote me! 3) Hotaru fireflies do not live long. ---- SPECIAL NOTE: TERMS, CONCEPTS & OTHER NOTES In middle of the film, there is a song sang about frogs and heading home. Song: "The frogs are croaking so let's go home". The reason for the word "frog" in this song: "Kaeru" = frog; "kaeru" = to go home/back; "kaero^" = let's go home/back. It should be noted that the kaeru from the frog has no accent and kaeru to go home has accent on the "ka". ---- R/SEITA In 1945, on the night of September 21, I died. On the night of September 21, 1945, I died. NOTE: Sho^wa year 20 = 1945 (_Train station_) VOICES What a dirty guy. Oi! Watch out! How dirty! I wonder if he's dead. The American troops will be arriving soon. It would be an embarrassment if they find such a guy here at the station. VOICE Mommy! SEITA What date is it? (He slumps down.) Setsuko... (Station workers arrive for clean-up.) WORKER 1 (prods Seita's body) Again... (Searches Seita) Hm? What's this? WORKER 2 Let it be, let it be. Forget it, forget it. just throw it away. WORKER 1 (prods another body) This one's gonna go soon, too. When they start staring into open air, they're goners. (The station worker throws the rusted candy can outside. The cap opens on impact and small white objects spill out. As the fireflies take flight, the rei of Setsuko rises up from the weed beds. Seeing her brother's form in the station, she starts to go there, but a hand restrains her. She looks up to see the rei of her older brother. Seita picks up the candy can and the can is no longer rusted. Handing the can to Setsuko, they head into the station together.) ---- Title: Hotaru no Haka (The Grave of the Fireflies) ---- (Riding on the train, light washes over the reis of Seita and Setsuko. As they turn around, they see the fires of an air raid...) ---- (Seita is putting food items into the hole he dug as the air raid sirens sound. His mother is trying to put a protective cap on Setsuko.) VOICE Take shelter! Take shelter! Please take shelter! VOICES ?? If it's a bombing raid then the shelter-hole behind the fire house is the safest. ? SETUSKO It's hot! MOTHER You're a good girl, aren't you? You must bear it. You must endure it. (Setsuko squirms away.) Well, I'll be going to the air-raid shelter. You two be careful and join me soon. Sett-chan reference to Setsuko, you listen to your brother. SEITA Mom, never mind. You gotta go quickly! MOTHER Yes, yes. SEITA Mom, do you have the medicines with you? MOTHER Yes, yes. I have them. SETSUKO I don't like the air-raid shelter... SEITA Saying such a silly thing... (poor): What a silly thing to say. You could be blown up by the bombs. Don't blame me if you get blown up by a bomb. Hurry and get on! SETSUKO The dolly! My dolly! SEITA Where? Ah! (They hear the warning bells. With a whooshing sound, the air raid begins.) SETSUKO Nii-chan! Elder brother; ET: Brother SEITA Take cover! (They try to flee outside. As the fire bomb proceeds,) No! (They rush back into the house to avoid the fire, then return outside.) SETSUKO (As they prepare to leave, fire bursts from windows.) Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Nii-chan!! (The two manage to get away to a grove by the sea; various scenes follow.) MAN Emperor Lord Emperor, Ban-zai!! Long live the Lord Emperor!! (The raid passes.) SEITA No need to worry. We should be safe here. SETSUKO Where did Mommy go? SEITA She's at the air-raid shelter. The shelter behind the fire station. She said it could withstand the direct hit of a 250 kilo bomb. There's no need to worry. Mom's probably at the Nihon Matsu Station. We arranged to meet there. Let's go there after we rest a while. (Seita starts to wipe Setsuko's face.) SEITA Are you all right? SETSUKO I lost my sandal. SEITA I'll buy you a new one, a much better one. SETSUKO I have money too! Open this. (She upends the purse to show the toys.) SEITA My, you're rich. (Rain starts to fall.) SEITA So this is what they say falls after air-raids... (Seita, carrying Setsuko on his back, climbs up to a road.) SEITA My, it's become really...cleared... Look, that's Kohkaido. We went there to eat zo-sui, remember? = soup-like rice dish SETSUKO Did our home burn down? SEITA Looks that way. SETSUKO What will we do? SEITA Dad will take revenge for us. ---- (_The Aftermath_) VOICES Mom! Mom! Mother! Mother! MAN If your house was the only one that didn't burn, I guess you'd feel uncomfortable. I'm glad that ours just burned, clean and simple. MAN It's really a good thing that you're all right. WOMAN ? MAN No, it's not Aunty. SETSUKO Nii-chan, I need to go! SEITA Okay. MAN Everyone! Please gather at the school! People's School, Citizen's School SEITA What's the matter? SETSUKO My eyes hurt. SEITA You mustn't rub them. They'll be able to wash them at the school. SETSUKO Where's Mom? SEITA She's at the school. SETSUKO School? SEITA Yeah. Let's hurry over there. SETSUKO Okay. (At the school, a make-shift hospital has been set up.) WOMAN Seita-san. (takes him aside) Seita-san, have you seen your mother? She's hurt. Hurry, go see her. I'll watch her (in reference to Setsuko). (To Setsuko:) It was scary, wasn't it, Sett-chan. You didn't cry ? SETSUKO No. WOMAN Your brother has some business. It won't be so long. (Seita rushes down to the main hospital complex.) MAN Ah, Seita-kun. We were looking for you. Are you all right? SEITA My mom? MAN This way. (As he leads Seita out, he turns back and hands Seita a ring.) Oh... This is your mother's. SEITA What? MAN Over here. (Seita is shown into a room where his mother lies wrapped in bandages. Her breathing is labored.) MAN She's finally gone to sleep. It would be better if she was placed in a hospital. I'm having people ask around. I heard that Kaisei hospital in Nishinomiya didn't burn. SEITA Ahm... Mom has a bad heart. heart trouble Is there any way could you get her the medicine for that? MAN I'll ask around. Well, I'll come again. SEITA Mom... (Seita comes back to the school playground where the woman and Setsuko is playing in the sand box.) WOMAN Did you see her? SEITA Yes... WOMAN It's really a pity. SETSUKO I'm thirsty. (Seita hands Setsuko his water bottle.) WOMAN If there's anything I can do, tell me. Oh, yes. Did you get the dried rations? I'll get them for you. SEITA Put this ring in your purse. You mustn't lose it. Mom's not feeling great. She'll get well soon, though. SETSUKO Where is she? SEITA In the hospital. The one in Nishinomiya. So we're going to stay over at the school tonight. And tomorrow... You remember our Nishinomiya aunty, the one who lives near the pond? Let's go there. Okay? WOMAN We're at the second floor of the school. Everyone's there; won't you join us? SEITA Thank you. We'll be there later. WOMAN Later, then. Sett-chan. SEITA Do you want to eat them? SETSUKO I want to go to Mommy. SEITA Tomorrow. It's too late today. (Setsuko starts to cry. After a while...) SETSUKO Look! Nii-chan's Brother's, I'm good at this. ---- (Another day. The body of Seita and Setsuko's mother is being carried out for cremation.) MAN1 We can't take off the bandage. It's better not to look at the body. MAN2 With this heat... MAN1 We have to use trucks starting today. MAN3 Your sister... What did you do with her? SEITA I left her with our distant relative in Nishinomiya. We had arrangements for us to stay there in case we got burned out . MAN3 Is that so? That's good. Well, I have duties, so I'll leave you here. Take care. Be well. ---- (Seita's rei looks on as his past self returns to Nishinomiya via train, carrying the ashes of his mother. Seita and Setsuko's rei get off at a station and they walk down a hill. It is night and they see Seita opening the gate to his aunt's home. Seita hesitates, and before opening the door, he hides the wooden box of his mother's ashes. Sadly, since it was a mass cremation, the ashes that Seita obtained are not, strictly speaking, "his mother's ashes". Rather, they are what may or may not contain some of her ashes.) SETSUKO Mommy! Where's Mommy? Is Mommy still not well? SEITA No. She got hurt in the raid. AUNT Welcome back. How was your mother? Is she in the Kaisei Hospital? SETNA Uh... yes... AUNT Marines are lucky. They get to use trucks for transport in their pre-evacuation. = pre-evacuation of items or persons to rural areas by those living in more metropolitan areas Your spare futons are out in the room. SEITA Thank you. LT: Sorry SETSUKO I wonder if Mommy doesn't need it anymore. Did she give it to me? SEITA That's important, so put it away. Mom is... When Mom gets a little better, let's go pay her a visit, okay? Let's go see her, okay? SETSUKO Okay. SEITA It's late, so sleep now. So, go to sleep now. SETSUKO Okay. (Late that night, Seita sneaks out of the house to retrieve the urn.) ---- (The next day finds Seita going back to what is left of his house to retrieve what he hid in the backyard. On his way back to his aunt's house, he drinks a water from a broken water pipe. He tosses the treasure he found, the candy can, into the back of the cart. He opens a jar of umeboshi pickled plums; extremely acidy and sour, but good and suffers the consequences.) AUNT herring, dried fish flakes, dried sweet potatoes, eggs, and pickled plums. My! Isn't this butter? Even during these hard times, some people have it all. the military people get to live in luxury. get to live in excess. So Seita-san, have you visited the hospital? I want to discuss with your mother about what to do in the future, so I was planning to visit her with Sett-chan. (Noticing Seita's grim face,) She didn't make it? SEITA Mom died at the school. AUNT What? She died? If that was the case, why didn't you tell me sooner? You're an unfrank child! = not being frank out of reservation or from politeness SEITA I didn't want Setsuko to know. AUNT So she died... My goodness. You must write to your father immediately and let him know. SETSUKO Nii-chan! Sister bought me a new sandals! SEITA That's good, Setsuko. Aren't you lucky, Setsuko. GIRL Welcome back. ---- (Seita and Setsuko are playing in a bath tub at their neighbor's house. They come out refreshed and amused.) In those days, especially in the rural areas, not everyone had bathing facilities. Neighbors borrowed from those who did have them. VOICE Rough time for you kids... SEITA Thank you very much. SETSUKO What's that sound? SEITA That's the edible frog. There's nothing to fear. SETSUKO Ah! A firefly! SEITA (Seita catches one.) Here, take this. catch it. (Setsuko accidentally crushes the firefly.) Oh, you crushed it! SETSUKO What is this smell? SEITA It's because you squished it! (They arrive at a field where there are plenty of fireflies both in and out the air.) SEITA My, there're so many of them; the fireflies. Oh yes. Setsuko, close your eyes and say "Ahhhn". SETSUKO Why? SEITA It doesn't matter why. Just say "Ahhhn". SETSUKO Ahhhn. (Seita pops in one of the drop candies into Setsuko's mouth.) SETSUKO A drop! Mmmmm! Drop, drop, drop! candy; "Dorop" which comes from drop candy is synonymous to "Ame" = candy, in Japanese. (She runs around but suddenly comes to a halt.) SETSUKO I almost swallowed it! ---- (Seita and Setsuko returns. Their aunt is scraping the bottom of a pot to get the burnt scraps.) SEITA We're back. AUNT That was long. You're back late. Did you thank the lady? In Japanese, "Oba-san" is not only "aunt" but is also used in reference to any middle aged woman. SEITA Yes. (As the kids retire to their room, Seita peers back at the kitchen and swallows.) SEITA That looked good... ---- (_Rainy day_) AUNT Seita-san. What happened to school? Don't you need to go? Shouldn't you attend? SEITA Well, the academy I used to go is a mess from the bombings, and the school burned, so there's nothing I can do. AUNT Really? Is that so? You did write that letter to your father, ? SEITA I did . As a certified mail. AUNT When? SEITA It was as soon as I got here, so it's been more than 10 days. AUNT That's strange. I haven't received any reply yet. (As she leaves the room,) If you use the scissors you must put them away, Sett-chan. ---- (Somedays later, at dinner:) AUNT How goes the war? BOY It's getting worse, I heard. Other factories have to cover the load for those others burned in the air-raid. All they keep saying is for us to pour all efforts into increasing the production in preparation for the battle on the mainland. They tell us to pour all efforts into increasing the production in preparation for the final battle. AUNT That must be so... Even the distribution of food items are getting worse and worse. Food rations are getting sparser as well. It's becoming tough for everyone, and not just for the soldiers on the battle field. Koi-san is also part of the country's work force; you must eat alot and gain strength as well. keep up your energy/strength = Youngest sister in rural 'Kansai' tongue (The siren starts.) AUNT Again! (_In the shelter_) WOMEN So at your place, two got burned out? That must be hard. They're so young. Pity. SEITA What's the matter? Your rash itches? SETSUKO I'm hot! I hate shelters! SEITA Bear it. Nii-chan's here, so you're not afraid, are you? I'm here, so you're not afraid, are you? ---- (Some days later:) SEITA Wanna go to the sea? SETSUKO Yes, let's go. Let's go to the sea! (On their way to the sea,) SEITA My... They've turned everything into fields... (_At the sea_) SETSUKO What are they doing? SEITA They're taking the salt water. The rationed salts and soy- sauces aren't enough. Let's go. Hurry and get undressed. SETSUKO Ohhh! SEITA It might be a little cold. SETSUKO Noo! Do--n't! It's co--ld! SEITA Doesn't if feel good around the rash? SETSUKO Yes! It's a large bath tub! SEITA Hey! (Starts chasing Setsuko) Stop! Wait I'll eat you up! (Seita starts to playfully chase after Setsuko. As they rest, Setsuko comes across a crab and follows it. She comes across a body hidden under a mat.) SETSUKO What's the matter? What's he doing? He's lying down. SEITA You don't have to see that. When it gets a little warmer, we can swim; I'll teach you how. SETSUKO If you swim, you'll grow hungry! If we swim, we'll grow hungry VOICE "If you swim, you'll grow hungry!" *as above* MOTHER Seita-san, Sett-chan. Come over here. You must be hungry. The carupisu is chilled, too. = a sweet milk-based drink (With the roar of the siren, Seita comes out from day-dreaming. They head back home.) GIRL Oh, Mother! Were you safe? It's great you came. WOMAN How are you? GIRL I'm fine. Everybody cared for me. (The girl and the woman continue their discussion in the backdrop.) SETSUKO I'm hungry. SEITA Bear it. Hurry, or else the raid's gonna come here soon. SETSUKO I'm tired. Nii-chan, piggy-back! (Seita sighs.) VOICE Take shelter! ---- (_At the aunt's home_) AUNT About your mother's kimono... I hate to say it, but since there's no more use for them, why don't you exchange them for rice? I myself have been bartering exchange" a little at a time for some time to supplement . I think this would be about one- toh . = about 16 qt. SEITA One toh?! AUNT You must get more nourishments. You're going to grow strong and be a soldier, right? SEITA This would be one toh ? AUNT I'm sure your mother would be pleased about it, rather than have these just lie about. Well, I'll be going. SETSUKO You can't. AUNT Why, Sett-chan, you were awake? SETSUKO It's Mom's . You can't! It's Mom's. You can't, you can't! SEITA Setsuko! SETSUKO No, no, no! No, no, no! (Seita's rei covers his ears, not wanting to hear Setsuko's tormenting cry. The kimono their aunt took for item exchange was a formal kimono their mother wore. The fall of the cherry-blossom petals changes to the fall of white rice into a container.) AUNT Isn't it a good rice? I'll be cooking this white rice for dinner, Sett-chan. (tightens lid) Here, you two hold on to this. SEITA It's white rice, Setsuko! A white meal, Setsuko! (Seita pokes Setsuko. Setsuko begins to cry, but at dinner...) AUNT There you go. It's a pity that both Koi-san and Nii-san are working over-time and won't be able to eat this warm meal. SEITA The white rice is sure delicious, isn't it? SETSUKO (Nods.) Seconds! AUNT Yes, yes. Sett-chan, you have an appetite when it's white rice, don't you? SETSUKO Yes! I like it! (_Next day, breakfast_) SEITA What's the matter? SETSUKO I don't like zo^ sui. sui"=watered barley/rice meal SEITA The pickled plums that I brought... There're no more? AUNT That thing... You know that it ran out a long time ago. (To her son:) Here, your lunch. BOY Thanks. Then, I'll be taking it. AUNT Gokuroh-sama Thanks for the labor/toil; ALT: Have a good day. GIRL Well, I'll be going! AUNT Take care! SEITA Look. Lunch will be white rice, so bear it and eat it. AUNT Cut it out! For those that are here during the day, lunch will also be zohsui! Why should the lunch for those that work for the country and those that just sit around all day be the same? Seita-san. You're old enough; start thinking about how you can be of help. You two don't give us any rice but expect to eat it. It just doesn't go that way. No way. You let them eat white rice for a while and my, they become so picky about taste. picky about food SETSUKO But that rice is our rice... But it's our rice. AUNT What was that? Are you saying that I'm cheating you, then? What a thing to say! What's the use of taking in two orphans, if they say such things to me? Why should I bother to take in two orphans, if they... Fine! Let's cook separate meals from now on. You won't have any complaint, then. And Seita-san. You do have other relatives in Tokyo, don't you? There's that someone from your mother's family. Why don't you send out a letter? Nishinomiya This place might be bombed any day . (On a train,) SEITA But I don't know their addresses... ---- (In front of a bank,) GIRL Let's go home! WOMAN Yes. Dad's waiting at home, isn't he? BOTH The frogs are croaking, so let's go home... EARLIER: The reason for frog in this song: "Kaeru" = frog; "kaeru"= to go home/back; "kaero^" = let's go home/back SEITA Sorry! Forgive me! I had to wait a long time. What's the matter? SETSUKO I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. SEITA All right. [ ALT: Understood] Here. Lick these drops. Mom had seven thousand yen saved in the bank. Seven thousand yen! If there's that much, we can manage plenty. There's no need to worry anymore. (_At a post office_) SEITA I'm writing to Dad, saying "Give us a reply, Setsuko's waiting." (_At a store_) OWNER You guys are lucky. In times like these, no matter how much money you offer, you can't buy these items. Nowadays, there're no items to sell and the business is dry. Especially metal products. Can't find them anywhere. SEITA I'll take that comb, and... do you have any umbrellas? OWNER I don't have umbrellas... Oh yes. (_Outside, in the rain_) SEITA (Song to the effect of) "Rain, rain, fall, fall, Nii-chan has come with an umbrella. Pitt-chi Pitt-chi Chap-pu Chap-pu sounds of rain close to "splatter splatter droppity drop" Lan Lan Lan!" ---- (Home. Seita is making a fire.) SEITA Isn't Nii-chan good with this? SETSUKO Yup. AUNT Careful with the fire. SEITA Okay. BOY What happened to those two? AUNT They say they're going to cook for themselves from now on. BOY Really... That's admirable. second, please. GIRL Mother, didn't you say something harsh again? AUNT Well, but, not a single word of apology and they went and bought all those utensils. It's as if they're insinuating something! (In a different room,) SEITA I'm filled! I'm full! = short for "Gochiso^ sama"; said after meals to indicate gratefulness or contentment with the meal SETSUKO That's not proper, Nii-chan. SEITA It's okay. You don't have to sit so properly. ---- (At the rationing station,) MAN There. That's the rationed portion for two. SEITA Only this much? MAN Yup. The next ration will probably be in July. (Setsuko is crying in the street, expressing her hunger. Her crying ceases temporarily when Seita hands over the candy can, but resumes when she finds no candy drops. Seita hits the can and several candy pieces that were stuck to the bottom of the can are found. Setsuko looks at what she has left, and after some thought, eats the smallest and puts the rest back into the can. Seita gives the can to Setsuko for her to keep.) ---- (Having no more candies left, the two fill the empty can with water. Seita begins to shake it, but gives it over to Setsuko who is eager to do it herself. Seita pours the candy-water into a small cup and hands it to Setsuko to drink.) SEITA sweet? SETSUKO Ahhh! There're lots of flavors! SEITA Grapes, strawberries, melons, mints. They're all in there, aren't they? Setsuko, you can drink 'em all. SETSUKO Whew! I drank 'em all! ---- (_At the kitchen, another day_) AUNT My, my! They went to sleep without cleaning up ! They do as they like. They really aren't cute at all! They're not likable at all! (Setsuko starts crying in another room.) AUNT Again!! (Aunt opens the sho^ji door.) SETSUKO Mommy! Mommy! AUNT Seita-san! Koi-san younger sister and Nii-san older brother are both working for our country, so why don't you at least try not to make her cry? so why don't you at least make an effort to stop her crying? We're already losing sleep from the sirens every night. We can't sleep with this racket! SETSUKO Mommy! Mommy! (Seita takes Setsuko outside, and having her on piggy-back, tries to lull her to sleep. Suddenly, the raid-sirens sound and he runs for shelter.) VOICE Emergency war status, emergency war status. The enemy is approaching from the northern direction... AUNT'S VC Seita-san, you're going to the shelter-hole, again? ana" = LT: Side Hole; A hole dug into the side of a mountain for air-raid shelter At your age, shouldn't you be isn't it natural for you to be helping the fire-prevention program of the community group? (Seita comes to the shelter-hole. As they wait out the raid in the shelter,) SETSUKO I want to go home. I don't want to stay at aunt's anymore. SEITA The house got burnt. We can't go home anymore. (_Flashback -- Seita and Setsuko are playing the organ_) BOTH (Singing:) Higher than the roof, the Koi-Nobori. The large koi is the father and... Koi-Nobori = a colorful cone-like flag in the shape of carps that is displayed outside on the national holiday, Children's Day AUNT Stop it! What a thing to do in time of war? I'm the one who will be scorned! How senseless! How irrational! Really, what burden have been tossed my way! Really, what god-of misfortune has wandered in! Even during the air-raid, you're never of any use... If you value your life that much, you should live in the shelter-hole! (Recalling,) SEITA Hey... Do you want to make this our home? No one would come here and the structure is solid. We can do as we please. SETSUKO Is it okay to make it our home? SEITA Yup. would be a broken "yes": yeah, n-hmph, ah-huh ---- (Seita is packing their stuff onto a cart. Setsuko notices the Aunt coming.) SEITA We've overstayed our welcome. We've interrupted you for a very long time. We'll be moving elsewhere. AUNT elsewhere? where are you going? SEITA I don't know for certain, yet. AUNT Well, be careful... Sett-chan, goodbye. (They come to the cave. Setsuko is thoroughly enjoying herself.) SETSUKO Here's the kitchen! Here's the front door! Where's the toilet? SEITA It doesn't matter where. I'll be going with you. (At the farm, Seita is returning the cart.) SEITA Thank you. MAN Just leave it around there. SEITA Ahm... Can you sell me a little more hay and something that can be a side-dish? part of dinner MAN Sure... I only have what I have though... (They cook. As they look at the fruit of their labor...) SETSUKO Wow! My mouth is watering! SEITA I'm hungry! (They finish eating. They hear the bellow of a frog.) SEITA If it could be caught, we can eat that ... It's supposed to be edible if we only could catch it SETSUKO The frog? SEITA I heard it's good. SETSUKO (Makes a noise in her throat indicating amazed acceptance.) SEITA Setsuko, forget the rest and get inside the net. I'll do the rest so get inside the net. (_Nightfall_) SEITA What's the matter? SETSUKO I forgot my toothbrush. SEITA It doesn't matter if you don't do it for a day. SEITA Hey, you'll be bitten by the mosquitos. You should be in the net. SETSUKO It's so dark, I'm scared. It's all dark and I'm scared. SEITA I'm going to go to the bathroom, but do you want to go too? SETSUKO Yes. (_Outside, finishing their business_) SEITA That's the "special attack" unit. suicide unit. Men in the "Tokkoh-tai" never returned alive. SETSUKO Really? They look like fireflies. SEITA I guess so. Hey... Do you want to capture fireflies? (Seita comes into the net holding several fireflies. He releases them.) SETSUKO Ah! I see your face. SEITA Your face, too. (A firefly lands on Setsuko's hair.) A hair ornament! (Setsuko is delighted.) SEITA All right! Firefly's light, window's snow! Part of a poem/song describing the changing season (Seita brings in a whole bucketful. The fireflies slowly emerge and the inside of the net is soon filled with small points of stars.) SEITA Before you were born, I once saw a ship-naming ceremony ship-opening?? "kankai ceremony". SETSUKO A ship-naming ceremony? SEITA Yup. Dad got on board the front of the ship ?. The combined fleets were all there. (Seita starts to sing the then-military anthem.) SEITA Enemy ships attacking! Bababababa! Babababa! associated with firing machine guns (pause) I wonder where Dad's fighting the war... (Suddenly feeling lonely, Seita hugs Setsuko to him.) SETSUKO You're suffocating me, Nii-chan! ---- (The next morning finds Setsuko digging a hole.) SEITA What are you doing? SETSUKO I'm making a grave. Mommy's in a grave, too, right? I heard it from Aunty. < Aunty said> Mommy died, too, and she's in a grave. (Hearing this, Seita begins to cry for the first time since the tragedy befell him and his sister.) SEITA (wiping his tears,) Let's someday visit her grave. Maybe you remember... Setsuko, do you remember? You've been to the graveyard near the Inofuki ?, right? She's there... Mother is... under the big camphor tree... SETSUKO Why do the fireflies die so quickly? ---- (Kids from nearby find the conditions Seita and Setsuko are living under.) BOY1 What's this? Someone's living in a place like this. BOY2 I wonder if they were burned out ? BOY Do you think a scary-looking man might come out? BOY When have they...? It's a swing! BOY There's a grave! ? BOY What's this? BOY May you rest in peace! (picking up a make-believe sweet-rice cake) If only this was real!! BOY (Pointing to the grass bed that Setsuko made,) Setsuko! It says Setsuko! BOY Look at this! It's a dried frog! BOY What a thing to eat! What are they eating! I wonder if Tatt-chan and Ken-chan who escaped to rural areas are eating something like this, as well? BOY Uggh! All soybeans! It's worse than our rice-soup! BOY A ghost! (They laughingly run away.) ---- (_Seita at one of the farms_) SEITA And... we've traded all of Mom's kimono for rice and don't have anymore. From your place, we've purchased many things with money before... MAN I'm not talking about kimono or money. Though we're a farm, we don't make enough to distribute it to others all the time. (pause) Never mind that; don't you have other kin? relatives SEITA Well... I can't get in touch with them. MAN Then, it's better for you to go back to that house. Besides, everything's rationed now. If you're not part of a community group, you can't eat. Apologize and ask them to let you stay. SEITA (pause) Sorry . I'll try other places. MAN You're the son of a marine, aren't you? Don't lose heart. You got to be strong. ---- (Air raid. Seita and Setsuko take cover in a tomato garden. Finding the tomatoes all ripe, Seita, unable to resist, takes some for himself and Setsuko--a grave crime in times of war.) SETSUKO Is it okay? Is it right? SEITA (makes a noise in his throat indicating "yes, yes") (Walking back to their shelter, they meet a military officer. Fearing discovery of the crime they committed, they run away.) SEITA Damn! No good! ---- (Seita is combing Setsuko's hair. Finding lice, he angrily kills one.) SEITA Whether it's soy-bean or whatever, you mustn't be picky. If you don't eat well, you won't be able to grow up! SETSUKO Nii-chan? Brother? SEITA Yes? SETSUKO I... I have a bad stomach. My stomach is feeling funny. SEITA Did you chill your stomach? Did you leave your stomach exposed while sleeping? SETSUKO I've been having diarrhea for a long time now. ---- (Seita is found stealing from a farm.) MAN You bastard!! SEITA Forgive me! I'm sorry. Please forgive me! My sister's ill, so I wanted to let her drink potato broth! MAN What nonsense do you speak of? Stealing from a farm during times of war is a grave crime! (Seita tries to get away, but is captured again.) MAN You little bastard. Come on. Stand up! (he flashes his light at Seita) What's this? You pulled up even the small potatoes. You must have been the one who has been stealing from the farms around here! SETSUKO Nii-chan! SEITA I'm sorry! I won't do it again! MAN If sorry is all it took, we wouldn't need police! Walk, why don't you! SETSUKO Nii-chan! Nii-chan! SEITA My sister's really sick! I gotta be with her...! SETSUKO Nii-chan! Nii-chan! (At the local station,) POLICE I understand what happened . Regarding this case, I'll consider the best solution after I talk to the offender and prepare a report, so you may leave. MAN But...! POLICE You've hit him this much, you must be satisfied. (Seeing the man is still reluctant to leave,) Violence against a minor, causing injury bodily harm. MAN (panicking,) Then, I'll ask you to take care of the rest! Then, I trust you'll take care of the rest. POLICE I heard that today's air-raid was unexpected. Well, why don't you take a drink of water from the back? (Seita comes out from the station after some time.) SEITA Setsuko...! SETSUKO Nii-chan! (Seita begins to cry.) SETSUKO Nii-chan... (pause) Where does it hurt? That's not good. We'll have to call the doctor and have him give you a shot. SEITA Setsuko...! SETSUKO Nii-chan, I want to go to the bathroom. SEITA Can you hold it for a little distance? SETSUKO Yes. SEITA Get on my back. ---- (Air-raid. Setsuko awaits Seita's return but seems delirious.) SETSUKO Brother went to the mountain for firewood. Grandmother went to... This is the famous beginning sentences to the children's story "Momotaro". She changed the phrases from "Grandfather went to the mountain for firewood. Grandmother went to the river to wash clothes". (Seita, meanwhile, rummages through the home of those who fled. Coming back with his booty--food and other items--he presents them to Setsuko.) SEITA Setsuko, let's have supper. Today's pumpkin is really tasty! Look. Isn't it like a bean jelly? SETSUKO I don't like bean jelly. SEITA What are you saying? If you don't eat, I'll be scolded by Dad! Here, I'll help you eat, so get your spirits up and eat! Eat well, get well quickly, and we'll go to the sea again together! ---- (Sirens sound. While the people flee, Seita plunders through homes.) SEITA Do it, do it! Yeahy! Go, go! Yeahy! (Seita returns from the rampage well stocked. He drinks from the river. He points his flashlight and says "Bang", then laughs.) SEITA This time I'll really treat you to something good to eat, Setsuko! SETSUKO (Wandering around the shelter-hole,) Nii-chan. Nii-chan... (At a farm house, Seita is trying to barter his plunders for food.) WOMAN You say this is your mother's keep-sake? Fool! Why would something so cheap and thin be a keep-sake? Don't fool with me! Get real! (Seita returns to the shelter-hole and finds Setsuko's doll.) SEITA Setsuko... Setsuko...! (He finds her collapsed nearby.) SEITA Setsuko! (Finding that she still breathes, he sighs.) SETSUKO Nii-chan... water... ---- (_Doctor's office_) DOCTOR Breathe in. Breathe out. SEITA And her diarreah hasn't stopped for several days now. Her rashes don't seem to be heat-rashes either... When I wash her with salt water, all it does is give her pain. DOCTOR It's a prostration due to malnutrition. Her diarreah is the result of that. Okay, next person! SEITA Some medicine or shots...? SETSUKO I don't like shots. SEITA Anyhow, please give her treatment of some kind. Please. DOCTOR medicine or anything... Well, I suggest that she get some nourishment. That's all that can be done. SEITA You say nourishment, but... DOCTOR (To the next patient,) What seems to be the matter? SEITA Where can you find nourishment?!! ---- (A farmer is cutting ice block for delivery. Seita, standing by, picks the ice scraps and feeds them to Setsuko after the man leaves.) SEITA I'm so hungry... I'm so starved... What do you want to eat? SETSUKO Tempura, and Otsukuri, and Tokoro-ten... Tempura, and Sashimi, and Sour Jelly SEITA Anything more? SETSUKO Ice cream... And I want to eat drops again. During the war, food items were rare and the variety scarce. The fact that she knows about them and expresses that she wants to eat them indicates that she has eaten them regularly and shows how well-off her family actually was. SEITA Drops, huh? Alright! I'll go withdraw all the savings. I'll bring back all that you wanted to eat. SETSUKO I don't want anything. Just stay here, Nii-chan. Don't go. Don't go. Please don't go. SEITA Don't worry, Setsuko. There's no need to worry, Setsuko After I withdraw the money and buy rice and things with nutrients, I won't go anywhere anymore. I'll stay by your side for ever and ever. for always It's a promise. ---- (_At the bank_) TELLER Here, 3000 yen. MAN1 I hear the typhoon's nearing? MAN2 No matter how much the Kami-kaze God-Wind blows, if it comes after we surrendered to the Americans, it's of no use whatsoever. How ridiculous! SEITA Surrender? You mean we lost the war? MAN1 You don't know anything? SEITA Is it true that we lost? Japan? The Japanese Empire?! The Imperial Japan? MAN2 Yup. Unconditional surrender. SEITA What happened to the combined fleet... MAN2 No good, no good. That got sunk long time ago and there's not one left anymore. SEITA What!? You mean Dad's cruiser got sunk as well?! Is that why we never got any letter back?! MAN2 Why should I know !? How should I know? What a strange kid! SEITA Dad, you fool! doesn't translate well. It's like "Damn you, Dad", but not that strong (He runs, but hunger slows him.) SEITA I'm so hungry... (pause) Dad... SEITA Dad died, too. Dad died, too. Dad...! ---- (Seita returns.) SEITA Setsuko, I'm sorry I'm late. I'll cook you a white rice porridge. SETSUKO It went down... It went up... Ah, it stopped... SEITA Luckily, I was able to buy fish and eggs. And... (notices that Setsuko has something in her mouth. Picking up the drop can,) Setsuko! What are you licking! These are marble pieces. it's not drops! Today, I've gotten something much better . It's something you like. SETSUKO Here you go, Nii-chan... SEITA What's this, Setsuko? SETSUKO It's a meal. I'll give you the the cooked okara. "Okara" is soybean milk crust that is a by-product of making tofu. SETSUKO Go ahead, eat. Aren't you going to eat? SEITA Setsuko...! Look, watermelon. Isn't it great? I didn't steal it . Here, watermelon. SETSUKO It's delicious... SEITA Wait a moment. I'll cook you a rice-porridge with eggs immediately. I'll leave the watermelon here. Okay? SETSUKO Nii-chan... Thank you... R/ SEITA After that, Setsuko never opened her eyes again. ---- (_At the coal shop_) MAN Here. The one sack of coal, special delivery. one bale If it's a child, you should borrow the burning ground from the temple. You take her clothes off and if you light the fire with soybean skin, it'll burn nicely. But... what nice weather! Do not think this man to be insensitive. Everyone has been desensitized to some degree during the war. It is truly sad that a child's death is nothing new or anything sensational. ---- (People are returning to their homes from rural districts they had fled to. Two such girls enter their long deserted home.) GIRLS My, it hasn't changed at all! Home is definitely great! There's no place like home! It's been a while; the record player!! Familiar sights! (Song: "There's No Place Like Home". Visions of Setsuko in all the places she had been near the shelter-hole that was their home.) SETSUKO Hurry home! ---- (At an open field, Seita is preparing Setsuko's cremation. Setsuko is placed in the empty container the coal came in. Her few "treasures" are placed lovingly along side of her. Seita pauses on the drop can, and sets it aside. He lights the fire and grimly watches the cremation. Morning turns to day, and day turns to evening. With the last remaining flames, the fireflies take flight from their resting spots among the field...) R/ SEITA The following morning, I placed the remnants of Setuko's bones that were like a fragment of a jewel into the drop can and left the mountain, never returning to the shelter-hole. (Seita's figure is slowly replaced by Seita's rei. From the darkness, Setsuko's rei appears and runs to Seita.) R/ SETSUKO Nii-chan... R/ SEITA It's late, so sleep now. It's late, so go to sleep now. R/ SETSUKO Okay. (She snuggles close and closes her eyes.) (The rei of Seita watches over Setsuko; then, as if to beseech to the audience, he stares out towards the viewers. He returns his attention to the sleeping form of Setsuko...) THE END Category:Transcript